


Futuristic Lover

by your_taxidermy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Smut, smexy robos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy





	Futuristic Lover

They always said androids were just hunks of plastic. 

 

They always said they didn’t feel, couldn’t think on their own. But Connor was so very different. His hands were no longer hard and stiff in their movements, he became fluid as an ocean and so delicate like spring flowers. The skin on his lips was soft as silk, it even surprised you. You never expected them to have a taste, but you grew to adore the taste of metal and synthetic saliva. His mouth was so warm against yours, his tongue gliding over yours, mingling with your teeth.

Your back was pressed against the wall, your wrists gently pinned by his strong, steel cabled hands. His kisses were hard at first, the first time you kissed him, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, how to move his lips or let alone please you with his tongue. But he followed in your footsteps and now, he loved kissing you, he loved reading your vital signs when you were hot with arousal. Your body was aching for more and he knew.

Connor slipped a hand behind your back, his synthetic skin cool on your hot skin. His named spilled on your lips, each letter dropping to the floor in a haze of bliss. You didn’t think about how he was a tin can or a fancy computer, he was all flesh and blood. His thirium was pumping through his artificial veins, his software overwhelmed with new sensations. Connor wasn’t made for this, he wasn’t made for pleasure but his deviancy taught him he could feel what he wanted, be what he wanted. He didn’t have to be a stone cold lover, he could be on fire.

You taught him how to please a human body, you taught him how to grab flesh, squeeze, choke, and bite so perfectly, no human could ever do it as well; you’d be spoiled by fine machinery. “Connor,” you breathed as his lips ran down your chest, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. His hands kneading your breasts, his cold fingers rolling over your nipples. You let out a feral whine, your knees falling from underneath you. “Connor, Jesus, fuck,” you deliriously groaned out.

Before you knew it, Connor had you on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering your entire body. The purple lights in the motel room shining right on you, perfectly displaying each curve and slope of your hips, the valley between your thighs and the oceans of your rolling flesh.

You were displayed so vulnerable, your bare body open for the machine to see. He walked over to your feet, slowly spreading your knees apart, the skin sticking together slightly. Connor looked down at you, his eyes full of excitement and zeal. “Can I ask you something?” Connor whispered, slowly leaning beside you, resting his hand on your stomach. “Again with the questions,” you chuckle breathily. He was being serious.

“Can you  **show me how you like to be touched**?” he asked innocently. Your cheeks were already red, to begin with, but now they were on fire. “It’s only a question, don’t look so flustered,” he added, gently rubbing your stomach. “Just… show me,” he urged, slowly propping himself up on his knees beside you, his eyes following your skin down to your thighs. “I want you to touch me here,” you grabbed his hand and pulled it up to your breast, squeezing his hand around it. You removed your hand from his and let him do the work as you enjoyed the wave of bliss. He wasn’t used to this, he wasn’t made for it.

He already defied his masters, defying his own purpose was… liberating in some weird sense.

Your eyes fluttered shut.

His fingers gliding over your bosom, goosebumps littering your skin in a perfect pattern of constellations painted over the night sky. Your moans filled the air like a sweet aroma, music to his ears, he processed it just like a classical tune playing in a grand church… “And I want you to touch between m-my legs,” you moaned, slowly moving his hand down to your sex, moving his fingertips in a circular motion. It was earth-shattering, his fingers were cold as ice and the sensations made your head swim, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Your mouth was agape and your tongue resting on your bottom lip, just begging to be kissed again. The machine learned what you enjoyed now, the soft touch on your most intimate body parts drove you absolutely wild. “C-Connor, fuck,” you moaned, “faster, please,” you begged him, arching your back into the air.

It was perfect, the machine gazing into your eyes, holding your face with his other hand. His touch was godly, his fingers caressing the flesh between your thighs. Your breathing was labored and you were crying out his name, again and again, hiding your face in the crook of your arm. It was overwhelming your body, the nerves going crazy when your climax washed your body, only Connor didn’t stop.

He was on top of you before you knew it, hands still between your legs, overstimulating the already red hot flesh. You shook, staring right into his eyes, the same eyes that read your vital signs as you came, the same eyes that sucked the life force out of you, the same eyes that made you shiver. “Do you want me to stop?” he purred into your ear, softly biting the lobe.

You couldn’t get the words out but you shook your head no, how could you ever want it to stop? Connor had you writhing, screaming his name. Your fingers were tangled in the jungle of his tresses, pulling it so hard a few strands stuck between your fingers. It was a feeling like no other, your words slurring as you tried to tell him how much you adored what he was doing, but Connor knew. You reached a hand down to stop his hands, your lungs rapidly in and deflating.

Connor admired his shimmering fingers under the LEDs of the room, it was far too tempting not to have a quick taste. He ran his tongue along his middle and index finger, savoring your delicious flavor and aroma filling his artificial lungs. “Do you want more, Y/N?” he asked you, planting his hands right beside your face, his well-toned frame hovering over you.

With each thrust of his hips, you felt a new sensation. You felt how perfectly his length fit inside of you, you felt how fucking amazing his lips felt on your neck. He knew your body like the back of his hand and he knew that you were begging to have his teeth against your skin. So he obeyed, so very happily.

You whimpered, oh god it wasn’t enough, the mix of pain and pleasure. “Bite me harder,” you commanded your little soldier. And he did just that, he bit down again and left a row of teeth marks on your crook for all to see. It would most certainly bruise. With each bite, kiss, and tug, your body quivered uncontrollably. You were surprised to hear him moaning as he kissed you.

Everyone said androids were just plastic.

But Con was enjoying every bit of this just as much as you were. His moans were like silk to your ears, they were soft and boyish. You only wondered what more of his moans would sound like.

“Connor, please, let me touch you.”

You didn’t have to tell him twice.

Connor was on his back and he loved how you looked, laying between his knees, your hands gliding over his length. All his moans sounded just as you imagined; sweet, delicate, and shaky.

His eyes pinched shut and his thighs were bouncing up and down as you run your thumb along his tip.

Connor’s whimpers filled the room and his supple lips were agape before he bit down on his inner cheek, drawing a bit of thirium. It ran down the corner of his lips and you were weak in the knees as his face contorted to match the feelings of pleasure he was feeling on every inch of his perfect form.

“Y-Y/N, I’m-”

He cut himself off with a bite on his inner cheek again, his tongue stained in the blue liquid. His eyes rapidly blinked as his artificial climax started to build. It was an unknown feeling, his software couldn’t process the new feeling but the deviant living inside him knew these feelings of pleasure.

The deviant knew…

Before he could tell you he was going to cum,  his body was overrun with pleasure and his synthetic fluid dripped down him and between your fingers. It was art.

And they said androids were just plastic…

Connor was left in a mess of cum on his stomach and blue blood on his lips and neck.

“You might want to put something on that, maybe saline.”

“Androids are self-healing, Y/N.”

No matter how deviant he became, those adorable explanations would still be the same.


End file.
